Maya
by yum222
Summary: Maya, an elite mercenary, was on an important mission: Stealing an artefact from a facility with the highest protection money can buy. When something goes wrong, Maya finds herself in a VERY far-off place. (Explicit content, futa warnings as usual, enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

_"Well, well, it would seem you are to be my next own_ _er. I suppose that will be acceptable, I've learned not to be picky after centuries of waiting. Ah, but what is this..? Oh no, this simply will not do...I can't have you die so soon after waking me up. So much to do, so little time..hrmmm...and you're hardly capable of answering, laying in a pool of your own blood! As things stand...no, I really shouldn't..oh, damn it, fine! I suppose I must take things into my own hands if I'm to be free again. But first, let's get me back home!"_

* * *

"We got her! I repeat, the intruder is neutralized! We're recovering the artefact now...huh..?" Two guards in uniform stood over the face-down body of a woman, multiple bullet wounds across her back. They noticed she was clutching a red stone, the artefact, but it seemed to be glowing brightly. "..eam Alpha, what is it? The thief is neutralized, recover the artefact and return to HQ!" The guard's earpiece blurted, but he didn't answer.

The girl's body was disappearing into thin air. In mere seconds, she, as well as the stone, were simply gone. "HQ...we've lost her...the artefact is gone...wait! We put a tracker on her, where does it say she is?"

Dead silence. The guard repeated his message to make sure he was heard. Finally, his answer came in a voice of disbelief. "It's nowhere...she's completely gone. It's like...she isn't even on the planet anymore."

* * *

 _"Aaaannd...there! Made it in one piece...oh wait, you're still dying. A bit of stitching up here and there...man, you're a tough cookie! I'm surprised a human could still live after being torn up like that! Well, with my help of course. Now, I know you might not like this right now, but I also had to change a part of your body...no worries, you'll get used to it! You'll need to, cuz I want to be free one day too! I'll explain all that later, you just sleep for now. I'll talk to you later!"_

* * *

"..*cough* *cough*..ugh... *gasp*..hah...hah..gotta..get out of here...hah.." _So much pain. I was definitely shot. Gotta get to the exit...wait...wait a second..this isn't..? No door, just some drape..gah! So bright..how is it daytime already...? Ugh...my head..not now..I see..wooden buildings..forest..someone's coming..?_

"..hyatai!? Koyota, manira mama en lieer, Koyota!" _Foreign language..can't recognize it..running towards me..can't hold on anymore..._

I fell to my knees, unable to support myself as I passed out.

* * *

 _"Whoops, forgot to make sure you could properly communicate with this world..oh well, I've been so generous already, I might as well help you with this too. Just a bit of magic here and there...aren't I just the nicest succubus?"_

* * *

"Mmmhh..." I woke up again, feeling a lot less in pain than last time. _But...I'm naked now...I'd really rather nobody sees it, but I suppose it's too late.._

You see, I'm not what you'd call a 'normal' girl. Sure, I've spent my life training with special ops teams all around the world, focusing mostly on infiltration skills, like a sort of spy. But what really sets me apart from everyone...is my junk. I was born a hermaphrodite, though the male parts have never actually worked properly.

In any case, I needed to start figuring out what was going on. I suddenly realized that someone else was in the room, talking to themselves...herself, to be precise. "Murr? Where did I put the clean bandages? Not here...ahah! There we go, now to wrap her up again...nya?" _What's up with the cat noises? She's coming closer..._ "Hrmm...did you move..?"

I could feel her leaning over me. In one quick motion, I grabbed her and pushed her down on the bed, immobilizing her limbs. I opened my eyes and started shooting questions at her. "Where am I? How did you find me? What...cat ears?" Interrupted myself mid-sentence, registering the physical appearance of the girl. Fair skin, brown hair, green eyes, ears very much like a cat's, very attractive altogether...even a tail..

Curious, I released one of her arms and touch her tail. "N-nyuu!~ D-don't...I'm..I'm sensitive there..!~" Her face was flushed, her body twitching away from my hand, and at that moment, I felt something I'd never felt before. My crotch..I could feel heat and energy building up there like never before. When I looked... _No way. Impossible. Absolutely ridiculous._

My penis was awake. It was growing and getting hard. This wasn't physically possible, the doctors told me so. "N-nya!? Y-your weird thing..is growing..why..? What does it do..?" The girl asked, apparently clueless to basic sex-ed.

Then I realised something odd. _I can understand her. But, by her lips...she's not speaking English..her lips...look so soft.._

*Grooooaaann* Inches away from the girl's face, my stomach growled intensely, informing me of how famished I was. I awkwardly let her go, and she stands up, holding her hand to her heart. "I..u-umm...right! Dinner! Y-your bag and clothes are right there, miss.." "Maya, just..Maya" I answered "Maya...you can call me Mint. M-make yourself at home.."

I nodded, taking my clothes, or what I'd call my work uniform, riddled with holes. Everything else I had with me was in my bag, including a normal change of clothes. I made sure everything else was there: phone, pistols, ammo, sunglasses...everything was here. Now, to change-

 _Wait. I had something else. The red stone._ "Mint, I had a red stone with me...do you know where it is?" I asked her, and when she turned around, she looked perplexed. "Do you mean that?" She pointed at me, and when I followed her finger...

 _The hell..?_ A smooth red surface was just below my neck...the red stone was embedded in my own body.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hello everyone! Sorry about the lack of updates recently. Life has gotten very busy for me, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten about writing! It's just that, you know, people need money to live. Anyway, I decided to -yet again- start a new story, one that appeared in my mind all of a sudden with no clear path or future yet. Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Also, does anyone know if there's any better place for me to put these original stories? On this site specifically, I know about fictionpress aand others. Not many people go to 'misc x-overs' I find.**


	2. Chapter 2

I rubbed the stone, healing its warmth as if it were a living thing. I tried to pull it out, but pain stopped me from doing so. _What the hell...first, my dick is fixed and now I have a jewel in me..._

Mint continued to prepare what looked like a stew...but I couldn't name any of the ingredients, surprisingly. My eyes wandered about the place, resting finally at Mint's legs. _How would it feel if I ran my hand up her thighs..kissing along it and..._

I shook my head, banishing the thought. _What's happening to me...I don't remember ever fantasizing about...such things..._

*clink* Bowls touch the table, one across from the other. "It's ready, come and try it~", Mint cheerfully said, sitting on her side of the table and politely waiting for me. I quickly sat on the other side and admired the stew and its mouth-watering aroma of gentle spices.

The moment I took my first spoonful, my stomach grumbles like an angry bear, informing me of how famished I was. Mint giggled, pointing at the stewpot behind her. "There's more where that came from~"

I was probably blushing, but I didn't care. The stew was delicious, even if I couldn't quite recognize the ingredients. Mint seemed happy, though she started to fidget slightly by the end of the meal. "H-how was it? Did you like it?", she asked, and I nodded. "I don't remember the last time I ate something so good..."

Mint smiled, and we both reached to grab the bowls, but when she touched my hand, she pulled it back suddenly. "Ah..uh..s-sorry!", she stammered, flustered and blushing as she grabbed the bowls and quickly brought them to the sink to be cleaned. I then walked up beside her to help her out, but whenever we'd accidentally bump arms or hands, Mint would blush and stammer short apologies.

 _If she keeps acting any cuter, I don't think I can resist..._ My eyes occasionally drifted towards her chest, noticing that she wasn't even wearing a bra to support what seemed like D-cup sized breasts.

My hand slipped by accident as I cleaned, sending a spoon clattering to the floor. Mint crouched down to pick it up, but on her way back to standing up, she clumsily bumps herself onto my chest. "Ah, s-sorry...", she said, but she didn't budge. She breathes in my scent deeply a few times, then finally moved away, face flushed oddly and panting. I then noticed her tail flitting around curiously. "Hah...nn...nyah...hah..M-Maya, why...is my body...s-so hot..! D-do something...please...!~"

"Your body is..hot? What do you me-" "H-here! It tingles when you're so close.. ", she said as she pulled up her skirt a bit, some wetness showing on her panties.

I couldn't hold back anymore. My erection was obviously visible and bulging from my jeans. "It's alright, I'll help, but you need to do exactly as I say, okay?", I told Mint, and she slowly nodded. "First, take off your clothes and lay on the bed." "N-nya!? B-but...I..a-alright, I-I'll do it.."

Mint shyly removed her clothes and lay back on the bed, embarrassed and hiding her breasts and crotch. I climbed over her, staring down at the beautiful girl. I moved her hands away and I squeezed her breasts strongly. "N-Nyuuuuu!~ Maya, wha-nyaaah!~", she yelped as I massaged her chest. They were incredibly soft and squishy. Mint arched her head back whenever I squeezed _. It seems like this is her first time...I'm going to enjoy this thoroughly..._

I let my bulging jeans press against her slit while I squeezed her breasts harder, stealing her lips at the same moment. I kissed her strongly, completely overwhelming Mint to the point where she started scratching at my back, making me want to do even more. "M-mmmhh!~ mmmmh..! Mm-mmmh!~" mint's body shivered, so I finally move back a bit, watching her pant and moan adorably. "M-maya...please..down...d-down there...it tingles..s-so much...Maya..!"

I pushed her legs open and brought myself up close, observing her glistening snatch. _Finally...I'll make her scream in pleasure..._

I gently part Mint's outer lips and lick the wet, pink flesh behind it. The cat girl covers her mouth as she moans, face turning bright red. "N-nya! W-why are you...l-licking there...n-nnh!~ hah...nya..!~" I continued licking up and down softly, watching her cute reactions. "How does it feel?~" "n-nyaahh..!~ I-I don't know...it's weird, but...nnnnhh!~ I-It's good, too..!~"

With her answer, I decided to push my tongue inside, licking up her juices as I teased her inner walls. "N-n-nyuuu..!~ Y-your tongue...it's invading my secret spot..!~" I smiled at that, licking harder. _Oh, there'll be much more invading soon enough..~_

Deciding that I'd had enough of tasting her, I pushed my middle finger inside to the knuckle and watched Mint shiver and moan. "N-nyaaa!~ M-Maya!~ Your finger...it's..so deep..nyuuu..!~"

 _Odd, she's not a virgin..? At least it won't hurt her.._

I started pushing my finger in and out as Mint moaned in pleasure, purring loudly. Her reactions were undeniably arousing while I accelerated my finger. Mint seemed to gasp as I came across a slightly nervy patch on the roof of her vagina. "Nya! N-n-nyaahh..!~ Don't...n-not there...please..something's...nyaahh!~ nya, nyah nya nyaahhh!~ Mewwww!~" Mint cried in pleasure as I rubbed her G-spot, shivering uncontrollably from an intense orgasm. She panted desperately for air...but I wasn't finished with her yet.

I unzipped my jeans, revealing my solid, throbbing cock. Mint looked at it, then hid her face, embarrassed. "W-what is that..?", she asked innocently. "It's what I'll be using to make you feel even better~", I answered, pressing the tip to her opening. I slowly pushed inside, Mint shaking her head and moaning. "N-nyaaa!? It's..it's going in!? But, but I just..y-you can't just..! Nyaaaah!~"

I felt Mint's teeth and claws dig into my skin, though it only made me push deeper. I throbbed, and she shivered, whining cutely as I further penetrated the girl until I was fully inside. _Oh my god...this feeling...amazing..I'm being squeezed from all sides..need...to move..!_

"M-mmmh!~ Mint...h-how does it feel..?", I whispered to her." "M-maya...it's...s-so big...rubbing..so deep..~ n-nyaah..~", Mint whined, her legs crossing behind me through instinct. She probably wouldn't let me go until I filled her womb.

With a blissful sigh, I started thrusting in and out slowly, getting used to the feeling of penetrating Mint's hot, tight pussy. It was unlike anything I'd ever imagined. I could feel Mint shivering and moaning at every thrust, her slick, tight insides pushing against my entry in vain, then struggling to keep me inside as I pulled out.

Squeezing Mint's breasts, I thrusted faster and harder. She dug her nails harder into my back, but that only made me want to pound her even more. "Nyaaah! Maya...Mayaaaa!~ I-I can't...nyaahhh!~ hold on much-n-nyaaaaa!~"

I started thrusting as hard and deeply as I could as Mint moaned. I could feel her claws and teeth drawing blood while her body shivered. I could feel her powerful orgasm all along the length of my throbbing cock. I suddenly felt heat rising from the core of my balls. It kept rising, my powerful pounding becoming random and-"Ahh! Aaahhhh!~" _Yeesss...sweet..sweet release..!~_

"N-nyyaaaah..!? M-maya...something's...nyaaah!~ Hot!~ Hot stuff...pouring inside...so deep..!~ hyaaah..hah..hic!~ nyaahh..~ m-mmmhh!?" I kissed her deeply, pushing my rod deeper and cumming even more...and then things seemed to blur a bit. "Mmh...Mint..I..can't.."

I fell asleep in her arms, the young girl unsure what to do with me stuck on top of her. During the night, the red stone would glow for a short moment.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to darkness in every direction. My sense of perception felt oddly warped and I couldn't tell if I was floating or standing. I tried to move and walk, but it was as if I was suspended in middair. Where the hell am I?

"Is anyone there? Show yourself!", I shouted. I didn't really expect any answer, but-

"Well hello there, my dear Maya. What a pleasant surprise to finally be able to speak with you! Tell me, how do you like my home so far? Do you like your new body?"

"W-wha..? Who are you? Your home? Aren't I in Mint's home? And-wait a second, are you telling me you're the one that fixed my...my dick..?"

"I'm also the one who saved you from certain death! No need to thank me, I'm a very generous succubus~ Oh, and by 'home', I meant the entire world you're now in!"

I remembered my swiss cheese clothes from earlier. It was hard to believe I could survive something like that without some sort of miracle. I decided to play along, though I remained cautious. "What do you mean by 'world'? Are you telling me this isn't Earth?"

Suddenly, a figure floats down from above. It was a woman that was darkly tan with a hint of red, not to mention stark naked. She had long, flowing black hair and had a seductive aura about her. "That's exactly right, my dear. Let me introduce myself. I am Maleena, a succubus from Temeia. I am inhabiting the crystal that now resides in you, my owner. And I must say, for a human, you look very tempting and attractive; perfect for the job I brought you here for."

As I thought about what she said, Maleena approached me, breasts jiggling minimally with firmness. When she got too close for comfort, I tried to step back, but was as if I was paralyzed, unable to move. "Away with this rubbish." She tears off my clothes and stares closely at my body. "What are you doi-mmmh!?"

Maleena cuts me off with a deep kiss, massaging my breasts at the same time. I felt warmth seeping into my body wherever she touched, breaking down my defenses almost instantly. The way she teased and kissed me soon made me want to beg for more. Is this the power of a succubus? I'd heard of them in stories, but...I'm not gonna..?

"Of course not, this is a dream! I'm not actually sucking your life energy...now then, I believe it's time I tested this out."

She firmly grasps my erect cock, stroking it strongly. Dream or no, there was no way I could stop myself from moving my hips with her hand. I felt almost pathetic as I ejaculated much sooner than I expected. "Ahh...yes, you're just perfect!"

"Hah..hah..hyah...Jesus..perfect..for what...exactly..?" I panted, recovering from the rapid orgasm. "Well, I suppose I must start from the beginning. My world, Temeia, used to be populated by both men and women of countless races and species. All was well until a violent epidemic rendered the entire male population extinct, though the remaining females managed to adapt and evolve without the need for intercourse. Centuries have past since then, so much that no one even remembers what men are. Their genitalia have gone dormant and even stopped developing hymens. Unfortunately, this change didn't go smoothly for every being. As a succubus, I possess immense power, but I can only exist while sexual energy also exists in my world. For that reason, I came to your world to bring back a worthy being to reignite Temeia's passion and lust!"

I finally was able to speak properly by the time Maleena paused. "I..think I understand..but why me? I'm not a man, and I could hardly believe being the first to touch your crystal", I told her, though she was expecting the question. "I chose you because your appearance is perfect to blend into the female society while also being able to spread my power. You noticed how your current partner seemed unnaturally attracted to you, yes?" I nodded, remembering Mint's behavior.

"That happened because of my influence. The people of Temeia will gradually awaken to their dormant lust and desire the closer they are to you."

"Wait, so you want me to just spread lust to the world? That's it?" She nodded. "Once my power comes back to me and I free myself from my crystal form, I'll send you back home. Good luck!"

"Hey, wait!" I reached out to Maleena, but the next thing I knew, I was in bed, grasping at air above. Mint slept peacefully at my side, hugging me. Was that really just a dream..?


	4. Chapter 4

After that dream, I fell back to sleep, considering it was still dark out. It was peaceful this time, but I couldn't help wondering about how Maleena's influence could affect those around me.

When I started to wake up, I could feel Mint's body on top of me, nuzzling and nibbling me to get me up. "Mmmhh...don't...bi-hyaah!~" She suddenly bites my shoulder seconds before I could tell her not to. "I-i said don-hnnnnngg!~ d-don't...bite...please..!~", I begged her. It was embarrassing, but nibbling and biting were some if my weak points, and effective ones at that.

Suffice to say, my dick was already rock hard by the second bite, and she continued her nibbling. "M-mint, w-wait..slow down...hyaah!~" I hugged her tightly to my chest to stop her, my heart pounding like crazy. I could feel my shaft rub along Mint's snatch, apparently already wet. "M-maya...nyaa~..I..I can't wait any longer!~ Make me feel good again!~ please!~"

Mint's thighs squeezed onto my length as she nibbled my chest, purring loudly. She began grinding me, panting, eyes clouded in lust. _Holy...this must be Maleena's influence..need to...huh..?_

"In...in here, right..? N-nyaan..~ In..nyaaahh!~" Mint lifted herself and pushed my cock inside her, taking control. Her warm slippery walls clung to me, pushing me deep inside. "Hyaahh...Mint..c-calm-n-nuuuu!~" "Murrrr~ hah...nyan...hyaa..nyah..!~"

Mint started biting at my nipples, rendering me helpless as she pumped my throbbing cock up and down. I couldn't help thrusting upwards anymore, the pleasure blanking my thoughts. "More...more..Maya...!~ N-nyaah~ nya nya nyaaah!~" She goes faster, moaning and purring my name. She kissed me deeply, her rough tongue taking over my mouth while my cock throbbed harder and harder. I knew when it was too late to stop myself.

I felt it build up at my base again, ready to shoot any moment. "Mint..hyaah..Mint..I'm..I'm gonna...I'm..cumming...I'm cumming!~ hyaaahh!~" "Mayaaa!~ it's coming...I'm...Nyaaaann!~" My sperm shot strongly and hotly up into Mint's womb. She stared up, back arched up as her orgasm reached its peak. Mint's face was a picture of beautiful, innocent bliss. Her bouncing breasts jiggled slightly for every spasm.

"Heyyy, Miiinnt! What's with all the noise so early in the mor...ning..?"

An unfamiliar voice called from nearby, a quick and shocked glance revealing a small group of women having entered the house. They all had abnormal animalistic body parts, like scaly tails, fur and wings. They all had wide eyes at the scene before them, deep blushing faces together with confusion.

Mint immediately covered herself. "Wha-wha...I-I...H-hi everyone..." "Mint, what exactly..?", a girl with canine-like fur asked, blushing at the powerful scent of sex presented to her. _Wait a minute..none of them knows what sex is! No wonder they don't know how to act. Mint kind of gets the intimacy, but the rest of them..._

Upon closer inspection, I could see all of their uneasiness get worse... _Maleena must be slowly awakening their lust already!_

Mint couldn't cope with my rod in her anymore, so she lifts herself up, whining in the process. They all saw my member, seeing as I was too exhausted to move at the moment.

"W-wha..? H-how..? How'd that...thing..fit in Minty!? It's...it's so big...!", a girl with the lower-half of a large snake exclamed as the others nodded and approached. Mint was flushed, but managed to speak again. "T-this is Maya, and...she says it's called a penis! I don't really understand, meow..~ but...she made me feel really really good with it! You should all try it!"

I was surprised at Mint's sudden enthusiasm. It seemed like she still thought of my dick as some sort of pleasure toy. Whatever happened, I needed to leave for a bit and reduce Maleena's influence before.. _.I don't want to think of what'd happen with them..._

I swiftly grabbed my clothes and got dressed lightly, escaping outside into the forest village. I could hear Mint calling my name, but I knew it's be dangerous to stay close to them, at least for me.

I ran out into the forest, dashing between the trees, but not too far as to get lost. I wasn't leaving, especially not without all my stuff, but Maleena's ability would be troublesome until I calmed down. _Mint seemed so sweet and docile last night...I gotta make sure never to sleep next to anyone else..._

About twenty minutes passed by. I had finally calmed down and was planning on coming back soon. "Hah...how should I go about this..?"

"There you are! Geez, you're pretty good at hiding.." The wolfish girl appeared, running up behind me. "Why'd you run like that? We calmed Mint down, but she keeps talking about, uh...whatever you did.."

I turned around to answer her, but she pushed me up against a big tree, her face looking flushed and her tail wagging. "Why are you-" "I've been following your scent this whole time...and the more I get, the more my body...yearns for something.." She clawed the bark beside me, brushing her body against mine. "Grrrrr...come on...before I lose my senses.." She growled impatiently, grabbing my waist.

 _Shoot, Maleena's influence must be related to scent or hormones..._ I thought of escaping, but it was too late. The wolf girl bit my shoulder as her breasts, notably larger than Mint's, pressed against my own. She growled as she took off all her clothes and started tearing off mine.

The canine girl continued grinding against me, trying in vain to satisfy her desires she couldn't understand. "It's Maya, right?...grr..please...with this.." She tore off my pants and grabbed my length. She could tell the scent came from there, so she got to her knees to see it up close. I put my hand on her head at the last second before she tried to bite it. "N-no biting! A-anywhere but there..uh..!"

"Robin. That's my name", she said, deciding instead to lick at me, making my rod twitch. "Nnn...*lick*..it tastes...just like it smells...*lick*..mmmhh~.." Robin's soft, wet tongue licked all over my cock, then lapped at my precum at the tip. _Ahh..it...it feels really good...yes..more..~_

I started pushing my hips towards Robin. She seemed to react obediently, licking and sucking at my tip some more. "Hah...hyah..hah..Robin..nnn..hah..." I moaned as I further pushed my tip in her mouth. Once again, with little to no resistance, Robin takes my cock into her mouth, closing her eyes. Her mouth was hot and her tongue licked under my rod as I thrusted in and out.

"Hah...hah..hyah..hah...Robin...yes, just like that..let me..fuck your mouth...mmhh~..just...a little more..!~" I kept thrusting hard and pushing Robin onto me, reaching into her throat. She whined a bit, but as I was getting dangerously close to my climax, I pulled out and started stroking myself quickly. "H-here it...comes..!~ hyaah!~" I showered Robin's face and chest with my seed, some in her hair. Robin panted, surprised at the sudden ejaculation and tasting my cum. "Mmh...salty..but sweet too...mmh~..yum.."

Robin stood up, then took her place in front of the tree. "I remember...your thing was inside Mint's...in here..~" She put her hands against the tree, then looked back at me, eyes begging.

I couldn't say no to that kind of invitation. I pulled her ass back to a proper doggy style position, then smacked it hard. "Kyaah!~" Her face was priceless, a mix of pain, pleasure, and embarrassment. I slapped harder, on the other cheek, and got a similar result. Robin whined and sighed shakily as I massaged her cheeks, rubbing right near her pussy.

"M-maya, please...I'm begging you..I'll do anything!~ Make the aching stop!~" Smiling, I prodded her entrance gently and watched Robin's face contort in desperate need of pleasure. "You listen to me and do as I say, then you get my cock. Agreed?" "Yes! Yes, I'm yours, I'm yours I'm yours! Your lover, your pet, I don't care, just-" Robin suddenly yelps loudly, my cock skewered deeply inside her. Her insides seemed to suck me in the moment I entered, putting me balls-deep inside. She twitched at my throbbing rod.

"S-so deep...a-arrooo~..yes..I belong to you...I..hah..hyaah!~ hah, hah...hyann!~" I immediately started pounding Robin, grabbing a breast and ass cheek in each hand to fondle. "Mmmh..mmh!..hah..mmh!~" In and out, my cock pumped Robin to a whole new height of pleasure, one that she'll find difficult to let go. I just couldn't get enough of this obedient girl, my hips wouldn't stop.

I nibbled at her neck, and Robin started whining and moaning loudly, her insides closing, tightening, squeezing my dick like crazy. She was cumming hard, hardly able to stand as I trusted over and over until I reached my climax.

"Hyaaahh..!~ Hot..!~ It's hot...everywhere...inside...Maya..!~ H-hold me...!~", she moaned, panting and shivering _. I guess I should bring her back...Hopefully not everyone's stuck with sex on the mind like those two.._


	5. Chapter 5

I carried Robin in my arms, taking us back towards the village. It was about noon, and I could smell food being cooked as I arrived at Mint's house.

As I entered, I noticed it wasn't actually the feline girl cooking, but it was the snake-like one. Or..lamia? I seem to recall that term for creatures like that... Also in the room was a girl with wings for arms, playing around with-

"Don't touch that!" I yelled out, startling both inhabitants as the one I spoke to dropped one of my pistols to the floor. "W-whawha..I-I didn't mess with anything! D-don't hurt me!" She backed away towards the kitchen, hiding behind the lamia girl. "What's going..oh, you came back? What's up with Robin? And why the ruckus?"

"She's alright, just a bit tired. Sorry, but your friend was playing with something that could've hurt her, or worse." I put Robin down on the bed and put my weapon back with my stuff. Thank god the safety was on...

"Just a bit tired, hm..? I think we both know the real reason she's asleep, and I don't think she would lose in a fight..." The lamia girl slithered towards me slowly, but before I knew it, she used her lower body to wrap my arms and legs stuck. "H-hey, what do you think you're..!? Let me..go..!" Try as I might, she was much stronger than me. She moved up behind me and whispered into my ear. "Mint told us a little trick we could use to...pacify you. I wonder how well it works?~"

Before I could protest, I felt sharp, carnivorous teeth pressed against my nape, teasing and biting my weak spot. My entire body shivered, electric pleasure coursing through me as I could barely manage to resist. "Nnn...h-hyaa!~ N-not...so hard..hya!~" I felt her hands slipping into my clothes and groping my breasts. I moaned uncontrollably as I felt my pants tighten around my growing member.

"Whoooaa...!~ Nikki, look! It looks like it's gonna burst right out!" The winged girl excitedly said, on her knees and staring closely at my bulge. "Ho ho...you're right, Lailah...does Maya want to be let out?~" I nodded shyly as my hips started moving towards the feathery girl in front of her, moaning as Nikki squeezed my breast tightly in response. The snaky tail of hers expertly unbuttoned and unziped my pants, then finally pulled my throbbing cock out, making Lailah's eyes widen in awe.

"Whooaa! It looks so strong and hard! Did it really fit in Mint before? Ah, it's twitching so much, and...it's leaking! What is that, huh?" Lailah was so close that I could feel her breath on me. I couldn't help thinking how it'd feel to have that mouth doing more to me. Slowly licking up and down...teasing the tip and my glands...my toes shivered, my hips rocking towards her. But I couldn't reach. Nikki tightened her grip two inches from the winged girl's face. "Nuh-uh, you can look, but you can't touch." Nikki continued teasing my neck as the other started to remove her top.

"Aha! It twitched even harder! Watching it so closely...it kinda makes my body tingle..~" Her hands went between her legs as she blushed, staring dreamily at my throbbing package. I couldn't help thrusting at the air in front of her, images of myself ramming her pussy flashing in my mind.

Only the base of my dick was in contact with Nikki's tail, barely enough to stimulate anything, but I just couldn't control it anymore. I swung back and forth powerfully, inches away from Lailah's lips. I was working with pure, animalistic desire to fuck the girl's brains out.

As I thought that, I tore away from Nikki's grasp and forced Lailah on her fours. I ripped off her shorts like paper and thrust my rod all the way in at once. Lailah screamed in pure pleasure, her tightness rubbing my cock so deliciously I hardly waited to start pounding viciously. The loud, wet smacks of my rough penetration filled the room as well as the winged girl's moans and screams.

It wasn't long before I felt my climax coming, and even then my thrusts wouldn't slow down. Doggy style was really becoming my favored position, never letting her get away from my solid cock. I couldn't stop anymore, it was the final rush..just a few more seconds and-

My vision blurred, and the feeling of climaxing ended what seemed to have been a daydream. Nikki still held onto me while Lailah was still seated before my dick, though her face and chest were now covered in thick, white cum. She was breathing heavily, clutching at her nether regions as if...did she just cum...?

"L-lailah..? Does it..really feel that good..?" Nikki asked, the other answering with a weak nod before letting herself fall to her side to rest. I couldn't really understand what just happened, but I had an idea of what was coming next.

She twisted me to face her and pushed me towards the wall, pressing her breasts onto me. She tore off whatever clothes both she and I were wearing before bringing her lips close to mine. I could feel her stiff nipples rubbing against me while...damn it, my dick feels so good against her skin. The lamia brushed her lips against mine before taking them in for a deep kiss.

"Mmmh!..~ mmmh..nnn..mmmh~ Mm-nnnn!?" In the midst of the kiss, Nikki pushed her tongue into my mouth, but.. It's...it's so long...wrapping around mine, licking everywhere...I...I can't...breathe...too deep!'

"M-mmhh!...mmmh!..nnn...mmh..!~ Nnn..mm..!~ mmh..mm..mm!" Nikki slowly slithered her forked tongue out as I gasped for air. "Haah...hah..hyah..holy.." She let her tongue dangle down, showing off its length before licking at my nipples, flicking them roughly.

"Your member's leaking and pulsing so much...tell me, what does it want to do right now?" She asked, whispering in my ear. I made a small gasp as she nibbled it. I swallowed my pride, knowing it'd be the only way to get what I wanted. "I..I want..hah..to stick it in you...and fuck you senseless..!"

"Good girl..let's get comfy then, shall we?~" Nikki brought us onto Mint's bed, then pushed be down on it. At the spot where the lamia's skin and scales met, I could see her wet slit. She loosened her grip on me to position herself on top, dangling her entrance just above my throbbing cock. "I'd heard in my family's ancient history of a ritual like this...and that they often lasted for hours.~" She said with a velvetty voice. "H-hours? I don't-mmh!~ m-mmmhh!~" Nikki suddenly stole my lips, then brought down her hips. Her nether lips parted easily, then seemed to suck in my dick. O-oh God...w-what is this..so slippery and tight, sucking me right in!~ The walls are...wriggling around me, massaging it everywhere...lamia's are amazing..!~

Nikki made out with me roughly as she finally pushed the rest of me inside, moaning whenever I twitched. "So big...hitting..so deep..! I-I'm weak there...your pulsing..hyah..more..~!" The lamia suddenly started wrapping her entire snake body around us, squeezing us together and leaving no space. I felt her pussy tighten even more, her insides rubbing and writhing all around my member desperately. I couldn't move an inch, and if I tried, Nikki would tighten her grip almost painfully.

She started moving her hips then, rocking them back and forth. What I felt around my cock was unlike anything I'd ever known. Her walls moved want massaged every part of me, as if her pussy had a will of its own. T-there's no way...I could endure this for hours..!

"Yes! Oh god, it fits so perfectly inside! Give me everything, come on!~ Give it...all~ !" Nikki moaned, writhing in pleasure. She never even gave me a chance to speak before I exploded inside her. My moans and whines were all muffled by her constant kissing and could feel my seed seeping out slightly...but Nikki continued to rock her hips, unsatisfied. "Oooh, no, you are not getting away...~"

She continued this for who knew how long, leaving her meal uncooked and forgotten. I could only remember cumming a few more times before my mind went blank.


End file.
